


OwO-ma

by Sm0l_Nya



Series: He gets turned into a cat, funniest shit I've ever seen [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Saihara says the fuck word, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, i know this looks like a crackfic but its not i swear, like a lot of crying, monokuma is human dont ask, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: “Ouma suddenly shot up, his heart racing. His lungs burned and muscles felt soar, like he just finished running a three-mile long race. He felt his fur puff up- wait. Fur?He looked around, seeing a slightly cracked mirror amongst the trash, he ran up to it, staring at the figure on the other side.Giant, bright purple eyes. long, dark purple fur that was curled at the tips. Stubby legs, White-tipped nose.Ouma was a cat.”Ouma gets turned into a cat and goes to Saihara for help and learns many things about not only Saihara, but himself.[this is completely different from Mew-ichi and you don't need to read it to know whats happening]
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (mentioned), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: He gets turned into a cat, funniest shit I've ever seen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780027
Comments: 37
Kudos: 296
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	1. Chapter 1

Ouma looked around, a confused frown hidden under his mask. A few moments ago he was running from the police with DICE after getting caught mid-way through stealing snacks from a gas station. But, after taking a sharp turn, Ouma found himself completely lost and alone. 

It was a basic narrow alleyway, there were trash bags along the walls and a slight chill to the air. It was hard to see any details of the place due to the cloudy weather hiding the sun. Something felt off about the place, and Ouma soon realized there were no sounds. No wind blew by, no police sirens screamed, even Ouma’s once heavy breathing stilled. It was as though time had froze. 

Trying to play it cool, Ouma just shrugged and turned around, only to run right into someone. 

“Watch it kid!” the person had a high-pitched voice that Ouma instantly felt annoyed by. 

Ouma backed up and chuckled behind his mask, “Oops, sorry gramps!” getting a better look, he noticed the person was (somehow) shorter than Ouma, and had hair that was black on the left and white on the right. But what was even weirder was that their left eye was a bright ruby red. 

“Gramps!?” The person gasped, “I may not be that old, but you should know that it’s rude to disrespect your elders!” The more Ouma looked at this person, the more unsettled he felt. He wanted to get away as fast as he could. 

“Oh! My bad! I guess I’ll be on my way!” Quickly, Ouma started to skip away, only for the person to grab his arm. 

“Hm?” Ouma turned around, trying his very best not to panic. The person was smiling widely, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth. 

“Someone ought to teach you a lesson, brat!” Their smile was full of pure joy, but their eyes leaked with malice. 

Pain shot through Ouma as he was suddenly thrown against the wall. Everything started to feel fuzzy, like his head was being stuffed with cotton. Ouma’s limbs felt numb, unable to move. The person loomed over him, their face no longer recognizable. 

“Sleep well, little kitty~!” Their annoying sing-song voice was all Ouma could hear as the world slowly faded away into darkness. 

—-  
_Ouma sat at his desk, his laptop screen blank. No one else was in the classroom, leaving Ouma oddly unsettled. Everything had a peaceful yellow tint, sunset leaking through the windows._

_With a tired yawn, Ouma got up, not bothering to put his laptop away. He skipped out of the classroom, desperate to find someone to talk too. Where is everyone? The more Ouma skipped, the darker his surroundings became, and soon Ouma was walking through a dark void. After what felt like forever, he finally saw him._

_Saihara was quietly standing, facing away from Ouma._

_Ouma felt his energy return as he practically ran to Saihara, calling his name. But Saihara didn’t turn around. He was simply looking down at a desk, papers were scattered everywhere. But Saihara did nothing._

_“Saihara-chan! Do you know what’s wrong?” Ouma couldn’t help but ask. Saihara just stared at the papers._

_“Saihara-Chan? Can you hear me?” Ouma waves his hand in front of his face. Saihara did nothing and his face showed no emotion._

_“Saihara-Chan?” Ouma’s body suddenly felt heavier than before, his heart dropped to his feet. The more he called, the heavier his body felt, and soon his knees buckled under the weight. Leaving Ouma kneeling on the floor, his arms the only thing keeping him up._

_“Please Saihara!” Ouma yelled, his own voice felt foreign. It sounded like a younger, more afraid version of himself. Ouma was losing feeling in his arms._

_“Saihara, I’m scared…” he mumbled, his voice fading. Out of the corner of his eye, Ouma saw Saihara finally look at him._

_“I know.” Is all Saihara said. His voice devoid of emotion. Ouma’s arms gave out, and he fell. ___

__Ouma suddenly shot up, his heart racing. His lungs burned and muscles felt soar, like he just finished running a three-mile long race. He felt his fur puff up- wait. Fur?_ _

__Ouma looked down, only to see little paws instead of feet. Ouma looked behind to see a long, fluffy tail instead of his back._ _

__Holy shit, holy shit._ _

__Ouma looked around, seeing a slightly cracked mirror amongst the trash, he ran up to it, staring at the figure on the other side._ _

__Giant, bright purple eyes. long, dark purple fur that was curled at the tips. Stubby legs, White-tipped nose._ _

__Ouma was a _cat. _____

____Ouma tried to scream, but all that came out was a yowl. _This wasn’t real, this wasn’t real. _There is no way he was a fucking cat of all things. Why couldn’t he have been turned into something cooler, like a wolf or a dragon!?___ _ _ _

______The buildings towered over him, the sounds felt overwhelming. He could hear all the people out of the alley. The cars roaring past. The laughing of children. He could smell all the trash, cheap take-out food, everything. It was all too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouma felt himself start to hyperventilate. His senses were on overdrive, panic filled his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______No, no, no no no no NO NO!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Soft footsteps approached Ouma, he instinctively puffed his fur out, hissing toward the person. He needed to get away, he needed to run, he needed to go back to being human!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh no…” a soft, familiar voice said. “They… got him too…” the person fell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ouma realized he had closed his eyes during his panic. Trying to even his breath, he opened them to see the back of someone. They were wearing black clothes and had short, raven-like hair. It was Saihara. He was on his knees, shoulders shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ouma curiously walked around Saihara, only to see his own clothes and mask were on the floor, crumpled and dirty. Saihara’s hands covered his face, whimpering behind them. He was crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Worry suddenly filled Ouma’s heart. Why was Saihara crying? Instinctively, Ouma felt himself start to rub against Saihara, trying to comfort him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Saihara jumped, his crying stopped. He looked down as Ouma, tears were slowly falling from his afraid eyes, making Ouma want to cry as well. The more Saihara stared, the more Ouma was reminded of that nightmare. Of Saihara staring down at him as though he didn’t matter at all. But, this Saihara leaked with emotion. This was the real Saihara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Saihara eventually sniffled and rubbed his face, trying to dry the tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You scared me…” he mumbled, voice shaken. “But thank you.” hesitantly, he reached his hand out, letting Ouma sniff it. Saihara smelt of blueberries and sugar, Ouma loved it. He couldn’t help but rub his head against Saihara’s hand, letting the detective pet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For a few moments, the two of them just sat there. Saihara’s hand was soft and warm, Ouma felt himself start to purr. Shit… he was enjoying this way too much… His fur bristled a bit in embarrassment, thinking of running away so he didn’t have to face Saihara ever again. But, since this was clearly helping Saihara, who now had a soft smile on his face, he let Saihara continue to pet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eventually, Saihara stopped and sighed, sadness filling his eyes. He took out his phone to check the time. Ouma leaned over his hand to see as well. It was Saturday, 11:37. Damn, Ouma has been asleep all day! Saihara stood up, stretching his legs and Ouma was once again reminded of how small he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Saihara had a folder with him that Ouma hadn’t noticed before and started writing things. After taking a few photos of Ouma’s clothes, he folded them and picked them up. He checked Ouma’s wallet and noticed there was no money in it (Not that Ouma had a lot) but his school ID was still there. Saihara looked even more broken than before seeing this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He must've been collecting evidence, and Ouma couldn’t help but watch the whole thing. Saihara mumbled, “I guess I should go home…” and started walking away. Ouma followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I’m going to try and make this a few chapters long since I’ve only written one-shots. The next chapter will hopefully come out in two days! So, if you liked this please let me know!
> 
> Also, the nightmare is actually based off a nightmare I had about a month ago. The only things that I changed were the fact I was at home, and the person I was calling for was my mom (I feel like that fact makes it creepier ashfdj) Also haha 11037 joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets to see around Saihara's apartment and gets flustered! that's it, that's the chapter.

It wasn’t long for Saihara to notice Ouma following him, he chuckled a bit and keeled down to Ouma, patting his head. “Sorry I don’t have any food with me.” he softly said, reminding Ouma that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. Ouma huffed, annoyed at Saihara for both not having food and believing that's all he wants. Ouma considered going around begging strangers or trying to steal from a butcher or something, but decided not to. A random person could try and pick him up and keep him as a pet forever. Or he could end up getting put into a pound and just starve there. 

It was best to stick with Saihara, so he continued to follow him to what Ouma guessed was his apartment. Saihara noticed and tried to shoo him away a few times, but Ouma is stubborn and won’t give up that easily. Eventually, Saihara just sighed and let Ouma follow. Glancing down every few steps, confusion and worry in his eyes. 

Luckily, Saihara’s apartment was on the first floor. He looked down at Ouma, a little awkward frown on his face. “Uh, this is where we part… bye, cat.” he opened his door and before he could even enter, Ouma excitedly dashed in, making Saihara gasp in surprise. Saihara looked around before finally giving up and closing his door.

Part of Ouma was surprised that Saihara had an apartment in the first place, instead of just living in one of Hope Peak’s dorms. But, he probably didn’t want to bother having a roommate. The apartment itself was very small, having a kitchen, living room, and one bedroom. Everything was well kept, even the bookshelf beside the small TV was organized alphabetically. Walking into Saihara’s room, Ouma noticed there were a few stuffed bears on his bed, making Ouma laugh internally, telling himself to make fun of Saihara later, but also making sure to remember that Saihara seemed to like bears. Ouma was surprised to see the desk next to Saihara’s bed was littered with notebooks, folders, and random papers. They must’ve been for detective work, Ouma concluded as he scanned over the papers. Quite a few of them were on missing people. 

As Ouma looked around, Saihara put Ouma’s clothes on a table then went into the kitchen and took out some ham. Ouma instantly smelled it and his stomach rumbled. “Here you go, sorry I don’t have much else.” He kneeled down and let Ouma happily eat it. “I guess I should check if anyone is missing a pet… and maybe buy some cat food…” Ouma found it funny how Saihara seemed so open to talk to him, when just yesterday he would become a blushing nervous mess anytime Ouma tried to talk. Saihara gave Ouma a few more pieces of ham before getting up and making himself lunch. 

After eating, Saihara went to the messy desk and started working. Ouma felt instantly bored. He tried looking around the apartment for more things that he could possibly make fun of Saihara for, but it all was perfect. There wasn’t even any explicit manga! Ouma did notice a bottle of antidepressants, but decided not to comment on that.

He finally decided to just sit on the desk that Saihara was working at, not bothering to move any papers out of the way. Saihara looks at him, surprised. “Sorry, can you get off?” Ouma doesn’t move, internally laughing at Saihara for thinking a cat would understand him. Saihara carefully picks Ouma up and places him on the ground, causing Ouma to huff, then jump back onto the desk. Chuckling at the detective’s annoyed face. Saihara tries again, but Ouma jumps back up. Saihara decides to just leave him there after that. Causing Ouma to smirk at the victory. 

Ouma can’t help but study Saihara’s face as he works. The piles of papers seem to be a form of organised chaos for Saihara, who instantly knows which paper to get. There were a few times that Saihara needed a paper under Ouma, but Ouma didn’t bother moving, leading Saihara to just pull it out from under him. Saihara would occasionally chew his lip and tap his pen on the desk, a nervous tick that Ouma noticed Saihara doing a long time ago during class. But seeing up close made it even cuter. And, before Ouma even realized it, he was slipping into a peaceful nap. 

When Ouma awoke, Saihara was gone. A flash of panic filled Ouma’s mind on where he could be, only for the sound of an opening door to grab his attention. Ouma ran over to see Saihara with a few bags walk in. He must’ve gone shopping. 

“I asked around and it doesn’t seem anyone has lost a purple cat… so I guess you can stay here.” He said, putting the bags on his table. “I got you some food and toys, if you ever get bored.” Saihara took out a small bowl and opened a can of cat food. Part of Ouma gagged at the smell, but also celebrated at finally getting a proper meal. As Ouma ate, he suddenly felt something around his neck.

Ouma jumped back, his fur standing on end. Saihara sat next to the bowl, a blue collar with a bell in his hand. _Oh hell no._

__“Sorry I startled you! But you need to put this on…” Saihara reached out of Ouma, who hissed. “It’s okay… I won’t hurt you…” Saihara carefully picked Ouma up, continuing to say reassuring words. Saihara’s attempt at calming Ouma down only made him more flustered and squirmy. But, eventually Saihara managed to get the collar on. Ouma instantly started kicking at it, his fur puffed up in embarrassment._ _

___‘Stupid stubby cat legs, stupid adorable Saihara, stupid collar…’ ____ _

____Saihara got up and walked into the bathroom as Ouma continued to scratch at the collar. It actually wasn’t too uncomfortable. But, the fact that he had a collar from _Saihara _made his mind go absolutely wild. Eventually, Ouma gave up and went to see what Saihara was doing, the bell only reminding him of the fact that he is wearing a collar.___ _ _ _

______He walked into the bathroom only to see Saihara taking off his shirt. Ouma jumped in surprise, forgetting for a second that he is currently a cat and Saihara has no idea he was actually his classmate. But something else caught Ouma off guard. Was Saihara wearing a binder? A sudden realization hit Ouma as he watched Saihara take the binder off. (Luckily he was facing away.) and a slight pang of guilt hit Ouma at all the times he made Saihara run around the school chasing him. Saihara then started taking his pants off, and Ouma decided he had enough embarrassment for one day and ran to the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouma jumped back onto the desk, collar jingling lightly. He could hear the sound of the shower turning on only a room over. Suddenly, he noticed an odd report. It was another missing person report. The person had black and white hair, and a red left eye.. It was the person who turned him into a cat! It said their name is Monokuma. They apparently have been missing since… two months ago? They had a history in minor theft but nothing more. Oh how wrong that report is…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouma ‘loafed’ on the desk, thinking of how to tell Saihara that he was a cat and the person who transformed him was right there. Eventually, the shower turned off and Saihara walked out the bathroom, a towel covering his body. Ouma quickly looked away, his cheeks burning. He heard the rustling of clothes and when he looked back, Saihara was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and shorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm… if you’re going to stay, I guess I should name you…” Saihara mumbled to himself, hand covering his mouth. Ouma stared at Saihara, both because what he was wearing somehow made him cuter than before, and excited to see what cheesy name Saihara would give him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe… Kokichi? Your fur reminds me of him…” Saihara chuckled, a dust of blush on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is it. This is where Ouma will die._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHH OUMA WITH COLLAR????? 
> 
> I'm so tired. 
> 
> Fun fact! What Ouma was doing in the beginning is called mirroring! When a cat lays on your keyboard, papers, or book, they’re just trying to do what you’re doing so they can bond with you! it's actually really sweet when you think about it. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days, when Saihara comes home crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the rest

It’s been two days and Saihara hasn’t slept at all. All day he’s either working or eating, and he doesn’t even eat that much. Ouma managed to get Saihara away from his desk for about ten minutes to play, but he was clearly exhausted, the bags under his golden eyes growing darker and his balance unstable. Every yawn stabbing Ouma in the heart. Not that he’ll ever tell Saihara, if he could that is. 

During the first day, Ouma tried getting Saihara’s attention by shoving things off tables, which worked wonderfully. It was like anytime he even slightly shoved a pencil, Saihara would instantly be there to make sure it wouldn’t fall and possibly break. If a pencil could break from falling only a few feet. Saihara did seem a little distant though, occasionally looking at the floor, his small smile faltering. Ouma desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, but Saihara didn’t say a thing. 

He did, however, tell Ouma about the case. Well technically, his case. 

Apparently, twenty people have gone missing since last month. All these people seem to have just... disappeared. Their clothes are left, completely fine. Any money in their wallets is taken but ids, phones, even fancy jewelry are all left alone. The victim is always completely alone, not even on a call when it happens. The clothes suggest it might be a pervert… but there’s never any evidence of a fight. No everyday mugger would go this far for a few bucks… only a few of the victims were reported being seen at a bar or out getting food so it couldn’t have been drugs… there isn’t even any blood or fingerprints. 

It was exactly what happened to Ouma. Ouma knows who's doing it, but still has no idea how to get to Monokuma. Much less how to get this information to Saihara. 

The second day was a mess.

Saihara came back from school, Ouma happily meowing at his feet. Ouma missed Saihara a lot more than he ever thought he would while he was gone, so was very excited to smell that familiar blueberry, but when Saihara finally looked at Ouma, he noticed Saihara’s eyes were red, eyebrows furrowed, and lips twitching down. He looked like he was about to cry. 

Ouma instantly stopped meowing, a shiver flowing through his spine. Saihara walked straight to the desk in his bedroom, not even bothering to greet Ouma. he sat down, throwing some papers down, then rested his face in his hands. Ouma jumped up, a flash of anger shot through him, who would even dare think about hurting Saihara? But then he saw the papers, and a wave of guilt and sadness filling him.

It was a missing person report, labeled as Kokichi Ouma.

“It’s my fault…” Saihara mumbled. “If I only got there a few seconds earlier… or if I found the person sooner… Maybe he wouldn’t even be missing…” 

Ouma stared, helpless as Saihara mumbled more things into his hands, his voice trembled and shoulders shook. He was back at the alley, watching Saihara cry over someone who was right there. 

Ouma tried to rub against Saihara again, desperate to comfort him, but Saihara was too far into his own head and didn’t respond. Just continued to mumble, “It’s my fault… it’s all my fault…” 

An idea popped into Ouma’s head, he first started meowing, trying to get Saihara’s attention. “Be quiet, Kokichi…” Saihara mumbled. Ouma huffed, then bit Saihara’s wrist. Not hard enough to draw blood, but it definitely hurt. Saihara yelped, and instantly looked down at Ouma, who started rubbing against where he bit, not sorry at all. 

“Why did you…?” Saihara sniffled, rubbing his wrist. Ouma moved in between Saihara’s arms, then started rubbing against his chest, definitely because he was only trying to comfort Saihara and didn’t love how Saihara felt, making him want to be constantly touching him… definitely. 

Saihara took a few seconds before he started petting Ouma, soft sobs left his mouth, but they weren't as hard as before. “I- I didn’t want to believe he- he was actually gone when I first found his clothes…” Saihara said in between sobs, “But h-he hasn’t been seen at school or… or well anywhere since that day.” His voice sounded broken, like his entire life had shattered right in front of him. “He’s really gone… I’m so… _frustrated _by this case. I don’t understand anything that’s going on… maybe I should just give up…” Ouma gasped at that, Saihara couldn’t give up! A great lead was right here, he just needed to find a way to understand. Ouma nipped at Saihara’s wrist again, angry at Saihara for even thinking of giving up. Saihara chuckled at this, but tears continued to flow.__

__“Thank you, Kokichi.” Saihara sighed, his voice finally evening out. He stood up, rubbing his face to dry it.”I don’t know what I would’ve done without you calming me.”_ _

___‘You’re welcome, you dumb emo. Now stop crying and go to sleep.’ _is what Kokichi wanted to say, but all that came out were a few happy meows. Luckily, it seemed that Saihara already had the idea.__ _ _

____“I should really sleep…” Saihara mumbled as he started taking off his school uniform. All of Ouma’s blood went straight to his face as he turned away, listening to Saihara go through his clothes to put on pajamas. Eventually, Ouma heard the rustle of Saihara laying down in his bed._ _ _ _

____Ouma jumped over from the desk to his bed. (The only good thing about being a cat is how far he can jump now) and went to lay against him, when he saw Saihara move his hands under the sheets._ _ _ _

____His cat instincts kicked in as he crouched down, then pounced happily onto Saihara’s hand, causing him to laugh more. They played together for a bit before Saihara finally didn’t respond to Ouma jumping on him, finally asleep. Ouma huffed, slightly annoyed since he still had lots of energy, but knew it was for the best. He carefully walked next to Saihara, who was laying on his side, and rubbed against his chest again, purring at the scent. This time, he didn’t feel as embarrassed to purr._ _ _ _

____They both fell asleep peacefully._ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara vents to Ouma and causes him to panic.

When Ouma woke up, Saihara was still asleep. Ouma watched him, trying to soak up every detail he could. Saihara’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, his mouth parted slightly. His face looked so peaceful, like all his problems were washed away. Occasionally, his eyebrows twitched, suggesting he was dreaming, but he still didn’t wake up. Ouma wanted nothing more than to snuggle against Saihara again, taking in the sweet blueberry smell, but knew he needed to get to work on a plan. 

Ouma stood up, stretching his back and careful to make sure his collar didn’t wake Saihara up. Then went into the kitchen, looking at the wall clock. It was 7am, school was just about to start! Ouma wanted to laugh, knowing this would be the first time Saihara would ever be late to class, but also felt bad. Saihara really did work too hard. When he went back into the room, he watched as Saihara sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Saihara looked over at Ouma, hearing the little bell jingle, and smiled sweetly at him. He got up from the bed, stretched, then walked over to Ouma petting him lightly on the head. Ouma couldn’t help but melt in his touch. 

When Saihara got to the kitchen, his face instantly dropped, “Oh shit.” He saw the time.

A laugh suddenly escaped Ouma’s mouth, though it sounded more like a weird mix of a chirp and purr. But the way Saihara’s entire face seemed to fill with instant regret was utterly hilarious and somehow still adorable. Saihara looked down at Ouma, confusion in his eyes. “Did you just laugh…?” 

Ouma smirked, _‘maybe, maybe not.’ _is what he wanted to say, but a playful meow is all that left.__

__“How could a cat laugh?” Saihara seemed to completely forget about school, and was busy doing calculations in his head. The sudden confused look made Ouma ‘laugh’ louder._ _

__Suddenly, Saihara’s phone rang from his bedroom, making him jump. He ran over answering immediately._ _

__“You finally answered, Shuichi!” a familiar high but soft voice said._ _

__“Bro, we thought you might’ve died!” Another, louder voice came from the phone, making Saihara sigh._ _

__“I’m sorry, guys. I’ve been busy with this case and ended up oversleeping.”_ _

__“You sure you didn’t go into a coma or something? We each called you five times!” It was Akamastu and Momota._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Saihara went back into his room, grabbing his school uniform. “I really was out of it.”_ _

__“It’s ok, just don’t burn yourself out so much! You need rest just like the rest of us.” Akamastu said. “Did you at least make any progress?”_ _

__“No. But, I finally got Ouma’s file. He really is gone…” Saihara looked down, sadness flashed through his eyes._ _

__“I’m so sorry, Shuichi. But don’t go blaming yourself, got it? I don’t want my sidekick to get all depressed again.”_ _

__“I know… You remember that cat I told you guys about? The one I found around Ouma’s clothes?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“How could I?”_ _

__“He helped me calm down, again. When I got home it’s like... He just knew I was sad and managed to save me from what would turn into a panic attack.” Saihara sounded so... Fond when he said that. A mix of embarrassment and joy filled Ouma as he sat on the bed, looking away as Saihara changed._ _

__“Maybe Ouma became that cat! Wouldn’t that be a twist!” Akamastu Laughed._ _

__“No way… Ouma would never do something so nice! I feel like if he actually saw you cry over him, he would never let it down. Ugh, I feel annoyed just thinking about his dumb horse laugh.” That hurt Ouma, but decided not to comment on it._ _

__“I don’t know about that… But, I agree. I don’t think Ouma would ever care for me that much.” Oh how wrong they are. In reality, Ouma cared a lot for the detective, maybe too much. Every time he saw him all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his warm body and- ugh. If he went down that rabbit hole he wouldn't be able to get out for days, especially since he actually has been able to touch Saihara lately, but part of Ouma felt a little guilty about it, like he shouldn’t be doing this._ _

__“No, that’s wrong!” Akamastu said loudly, “Have you seen the way he looks at you during class? I think he cares for you a lot more than you think.” _’Wait, how long has she known?’ _____

____“H-he does?” Saihara’s face had a dust of blush._ _ _ _

____“Bro, have you seriously not noticed? It gets kinda creepy sometimes with how long he just… stares.” _‘Space Idiot knows too!?’ _____ _ _

______“It’s like he’s a totally different person when he looks at you! It reminds me of how Kaito used to look at Maki before they started dating!” As Akamastu said this, Saihara shoved his face into his hands, trying to hide his blush. Ouma chuckled, seeing Saihara flustered was adorable. Even if what they were talking about was becoming too close to the truth for comfort. If Ouma were human, he would be all over Saihara, making fun of his now strawberry-colored face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“D-don’t joke about that!” Saihara practically yelled into the phone, his voice cracking, causing Ouma and Akamastu to laugh harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What… what I’m trying to say is,” Akamastu said in between laughter “Don’t sell yourself short. I think Ouma cares about you a lot more than you think.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, Kaede…” Saihara sighed, trying to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m still not so sure… you never know what he could be thinking.” Momota said suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, I know.” Saihara’s face was back to only having a slight pink tint. “I got to go, I’ll see you in class in a few minutes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, see ya’ bro!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bye!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bye…” Saihara finally hung up, his shoulders relaxing. Ouma also internally sighed in relief, if that conversation continued on, he worried that Akamastu might expose all his lies. Well, if that was possible, that is._ _ _ _ _ _

______Saihara walked into the kitchen, packing up his books._ _ _ _ _ _

______“D-does Ouma really care about me…?” Saihara asked, “I really hope he does… it would be amazing if he did, but I’m still not so sure.” He closed his bag. “He always lies and covers up the truth, he’s amazing at acting and I never know what he’s thinking, but in some ways… I like that about him.” Saihara’s face was becoming more red. “But I also hate how… confusing it is to find out what he’s really thinking, especially when it comes to more personal things…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Saihara leaned against the wall, “I want to know so much more about him, his favorite foods and places to go, if he likes any cartoons, if he has any fears, and what it would feel to hold his hand, I really want to hold his hand…” Saihara covered his mouth with his hand. “But I’m just too scared. Too scared he might just take it all as a big joke or think I’m creepy… I just don't want him to leave…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As Saihara said this, Ouma’s mind started to scream. _‘There's no way he could be serious. Saihara, the adorable, honest, and sweet detective actually liking me? Wanting to hold my hand? That couldn’t be possible, that shouldn’t be possible! Saihara deserved the entire world, to be with someone who would make everyday amazing and worthwhile, there is no way I could do that! Saihara deserves so much better than me, I would just fuck everything up…’ _He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but he was trapped. His paws wouldn’t move, it didn’t matter anyway, there’s no way he could leave. Unless…___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you Kokichi,” Saihara smiled sweetly, “I really needed to get that off my chest.” A sharp pang went through Ouma’s heart, but he needed to leave, to run and never return. Saihara opened the door, “Bye, I’ll be back-” but before Saihara could even finish saying bye, Ouma ran out the door, his heart racing. “Kokichi!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally, a plot begins


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma runs away, and shit hits the fan. 
> 
> and then fluff :3

Ouma ran, his lungs burning. He needed to run, he needed to get away. Everything was so loud, like a million voices were filling his head. There was no possible way Saihara could actually like him. He was a horrible, rude, dumb lair that couldn’t even properly express how much he cared about him without becoming terrified of rejection. 

Saihara shouldn’t be running after him, pushing past people through the busy streets, he shouldn’t be yelling, begging Ouma to stop, he was wearing a binder, he shouldn’t be doing this! He shouldn’t have cried when he was reported missing, he shouldn’t have cried when his clothes were found. 

All he does is annoy and endanger Saihara, it would’ve been so much better if he didn’t exist in the first place. 

Ouma took a sharp turn, not bothering to see where he was running. But he quickly was faced with a dead end. He turned around, only to see Saihara still right behind him, finally stopping. “Please don’t go, Kokichi…” He pleaded, bending over onto his knees. “I can’t lose you too…” Saihara’s entire face was red and his breath was uneven, Ouma instantly felt a million times worse. 

_‘It’s your fault he’s like this, it’s your fault he’s scared, all you do is make things worse.’ ___

__“Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in!” an annoying, high voice said._ _

___No, no, no… _Ouma’s fur puffed up and he hissed loudly, trying to be as intimidating as he could be (which wasn’t a lot.) It was the short guy with black and white hair… Monokuma.__ _ _

____“It’s only been a few days and you’re back, did you miss me while listening to this loser talk about missing you?” Monokuma tilted his head over, innocently._ _ _ _

____“I-I’m sorry, my cat just ran away and I came to get him…” Saihara said, trying to seem calm while catching his breath. But his eyes shimmered with fear._ _ _ _

____“That’s not just any ol’ street cat.” Monokuma chuckled, flashing his shark-like teeth. “Doesn't he seem, I don’t know, familiar~?”_ _ _ _

____Saihara flinched, his face becoming a mixture of curiosity, suspicion, and fear. “What do you mean?” Before Monokuma could answer, Ouma dashed between Saihara’s legs, and went to scratch Monokuma. He needed to get him far away from Saihara._ _ _ _

____Monokuma didn’t even blink, he simply stepped to the side and kicked Ouma right in the stomach, laughing wildly as he did it. “Look at you, protecting him with your life, only for it to be worth nothing!” Ouma hit the wall, the wind was knocked out of his lungs._ _ _ _

____“Kokichi!” Saihara screamed, running up to the cat._ _ _ _

____“Ironic that you named him that, considering what happened to him.” Monokuma chuckled._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck did you do to him!?” Saihara yelled, this was the first time Ouma had ever seen Saihara so angry, it would’ve been amazing, maybe hot if it weren't for the situation they were in._ _ _ _

____“Oh, you’ll know soon enough!” Monokuma reached down to Saihara, Ouma instantly knew what he was doing. Despite the pain he was in, Ouma quickly got up and jumped at Monokuma’s hand, biting as hard as he could._ _ _ _

____Monokuma yelled, and stumbled back, his hand bled from the bite mark, filling Ouma’s mouth with the metallic taste of blood, Ouma winced and let go, spitting out as much as he could. “You little fucker!” Ouma’s head felt foggy, like when he first was in this alleyway… this alleyway… it was the same one from when he was turned into a cat. He should’ve known._ _ _ _

____His vision blurred, and Ouma’s mind was once again filled with cotton. His legs felt like jelly and he fell to the floor with a thud, watching as Saihara pulled out his phone, yelling something that Ouma didn’t understand. Monokuma yelled back, then started running. Saihara didn’t follow but called someone. Probably the police._ _ _ _

____Sounds became more fuzzy and the world started fading away, everything became mush and Ouma finally closed his eyes, hearing nothing but a familiar “Kokichi!”_ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____Everything felt warm when Ouma finally awoke. His back had a dull, soar pain to it, but the warmth made it feel like nothing. There was a soft sweet blueberry smell to the air that Ouma loved, like someone was baking something specifically for him. Ouma was just about to slip back to sleep, only for the feeling of a hesitant nudge to wake him. “Ouma… please wake up.”_ _ _ _

____Wait. Ouma’s head shot up, he regretted that instantly as pain shot through his head like a bullet. He put his hand against his head, winching through his teeth. Wait, hand?_ _ _ _

____Ouma pulled his hand back, looking at it. He was human again! _‘Wait, where am I?’ _____ _ _

______He looked around, instantly recognising the messy desk and dark bed, he was in Saihara’s room. Completely naked. Ouma’s entire face burned as his eyes locked with Saihara’s, who’s hand was still on his shoulder as he smiled widely, his eyes were tainted red and it was clear he was crying. Before Ouma could say anything, warm arms wrapped around his sides. There was a ting of pain on Ouma’s back that told him he was most likely bruised there. He hissed through his teeth, making Saihara move back. He instantly started to feel cold without him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry… I’m just so happy you’re-” Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara’s neck and hugged tightly, ignoring the pain. Saihara melted into the hug as the memories flooded back into Ouma’s mind, calming down Saihara, hearing him talk about caring for him, running and putting Saihara in danger, and a faint memory of Saihara carrying him back to the apartment. Now, he was human again, and Saihara was safe. Everything felt right in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______They simply just hugged for what felt like an eternity, but was still too short as Saihara started pulling back again. “I’m sorry about… all of that. I just can’t believe you were actually a cat.” Saihara rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “If you don’t want to be around me after all I said, it’s okay…” Saihara looked down, sadness in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouma chuckled, trying to calm himself down, “Silly, Shumai! I care about you too much to leave!” Saihara’s eyes widened, and a dust of blush covered his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But, you ran away. Right after I said that I... well…” His face got more and more red._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m the one who should be sorry. I really don’t understand why you would like me at all. All I do is make fun of you and your friends. I would hate me if I were you…” Ouma didn’t understand why he was being so honest, but the look in Saihara’s eyes made him feel like tearing down all his walls._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would never hate you!” Saihara yelled, “You’re such an amazing and funny person, you always know how to cheer me up. Without you my life felt so bleak, I hated the thought that you might’ve been gone forever. Sure some of your jokes go too far, but you seem to really feel bad when they do… and you helped me through that panic attack… and well… I think I like you. As in, romantically...” Saihara’s entire face was cherry red, and his hands were in fists, holding tightly to the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouma’s mind went to a halt, _‘he really likes me?’ _it all seemed to click inside his mind. Ouma reached out, and hesitantly grabbed Saihara’s shaking hand.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-you said earlier that you wanted to know what it's like to hold my hand, so…” Ouma’s entire face burned, his anxiety going through the roof. He wanted to run again, to run and never come back, but all doubt was washed away as he felt Saihara intertwined their fingers together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They made eye contact again, Saihara’s beautiful golden eyes showed so much pure joy in that moment that Ouma couldn’t help but get completely lost in them. He wanted nothing more than to stare into them for ages, but as he felt himself slowly moving forward, he closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wasn’t sure who started the kiss, but it didn’t matter. It was short, sweet, and warm. Oh so very warm. When they pulled back, Ouma stared, trying to take in every detail of Saihara’s face. Saihara’s cheeks were a bright red and his lips were slightly parted, and the ends of his mouth were risen into a soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ouma felt himself chuckle again, his own smile becoming wide and child-like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wh-what's so funny?” Saihara asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That confession was so awkward! You’re so fortunate that I like you too, maybe even love!” Ouma laughed more as Saihara gasped. Ouma grabbed Saihara’s sides and hugged him again, “I’m so happy to be human again.” He nuzzled his face into Saihara’s neck, the smell of blueberries filling his senses, “Now I can properly show my dear Shumai how much I love him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! this was my first time actually finishing something that wasn't a one-shot. 
> 
> if you have any criticism of any kind, please tell me! I learned a lot wile writing this and want to learn even more for the future! 
> 
> also if you want to see more things by me you can fallow my Tumblr: https://neko-toast.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> hope everyone has an amazing day!!


End file.
